Conscience
by Tigerlily74
Summary: One-shot. After Hanna is in a car accident and lands into the hospital, clinging onto life, Caleb drops everything to rush to her side.
_**A/N: Just a few things you need to know: this story takes place post-time jump (6B) and Spaleb is together**_

You know how they say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you experience something life-threatening? Well, that's what happened to me. I was driving, in my car, when a blue-gray sedan came out of nowhere. All of a sudden, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Memories of the girls and I flashed before my eyes. Memories of us smiling together, and memories that are not so pleasant; like the dollhouse. There were also memories of Caleb in there. Caleb, my ex. You would expect me to remember things about my fiance, Jordan, in a time like this, but no, I remembered Caleb. I remembered an intimate moment that we shared; our first time, in a tent. I remembered that time that I jumped in on him in the shower. But, enough about that. Now, I'm just sitting here, thinking. I can't move, I can barely even muster up the strength to breathe. I wonder if my life is ending. Right here, right now. Ever so barely, I can hear a voice in the background.

They're asking the doctor, "Is she okay?" Am I okay? Truth is, I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see or speak or taste ever again. But, I do know one thing. If these are the last few moments of my life, I want to live to my fullest. That means complete honesty, nothing more, nothing less. And there is one thing that I haven't been completely honest about. Caleb. I'm still in love with him. There, I admitted it. I'm in love with Caleb Rivers and I don't care who hears.

Then I hear the voice again, "Hanna? Hanna, are you okay? Hanna, please wake up. I need you, please." The voice breaks down in tears, sobbing. I wonder who it is. Jordan, maybe? Spencer, Aria, or Em?

"Please, Hanna. Wake up," The voice whispers in my ear. I wish I could open my eyes, and see who it is. See who is crying for me.

"Hanna, I miss you. I'm too much of a coward; I couldn't even admit that I still…" the voice trailed off.

"I still love you," The voice loves me. If only I knew who it was.

"You know, after everything we went through - everything _you_ went through, A, the dollhouse, I thought you were done with all this. I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about you being kidnapped by your anonymous stalker in the middle of the night anymore," Caleb, I think. Is that you? I wish I could say something, do something more than just lying here, with a blank expression on my face.

"Hanna, I should have been there for you. I should have told you, the minute I saw Jordan, that I wanted you back. I should have stayed by your side every second when I found out about A's return. I should have protected you," Caleb, I should have told you the minute you walked into the room that I missed you. That I've been missing you ever since we broke up.

"And, now, you're in this place. And you're hurt, and you're not okay. And it's all my fault," The voice, Caleb, began to sob again. No, Caleb, it's not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault at all.

"It's all my fault, Hanna, and I'm so, so sorry," Caleb, no, it's really not. It's my fault. I should have told you that I loved you when I got the chance. I shouldn't have let you walk away. I should have chased after you, and fought as hard as I could to get you back. Caleb, my love, don't blame yourself.

"Please, Hanna, stay strong. Like I know you can. Like you've done so many times before. I know you can do it. Just, please, Hanna," I'm trying, Caleb. I'm trying as hard as I can. I just - don't know if it'll be enough.

"Please, wake up. So you can hear me say I love you, and I can protect you forever. Nothing like this will ever happen again," I hear you, and I love you too. So much. If I wake up, we're going to live together forever. I'll drop Jordan like a fly.

"Hanna, I know I'm with Spencer right now, and I know you wouldn't want me to hurt her, but I promise you, she's still in love with Toby. And him with her. So, I'm going to break up with her, and I'm going to tell Toby that she's still in love with him. And then the two of us can ride into the sunset. I'll buy us a silver carriage and two white horses, and we can run away, together," You're so sweet, Caleb. Thinking of Spencer, like you knew I'd want you to. Yes, let's run away together. We can ride away in that silver carriage of yours and spend hours lounging on the beach in St. Martin. That would be a dream. Running away with you, my one true love.

 _Caleb looks at Hanna's monitor and sees that she is beginning to flatline._

"Goodbye, Hanna. I love you. Always remember that," Caleb says to me. If I'm dying, I have to tell him, once and for all. I muster up all of the strength I have and open my eyes.

"Caleb, I love you," It comes out of my mouth all raspy and squeaky, but from the look in his eyes, I can tell that he knows what I said. I close my eyes again, possibly for the very last time.

 _Her heart has stopped, and he knows it. A loud wail bounces off the walls as four other girls come rushing in. He buries his face in his hands and weeps, harder than he has ever weeped before. He walks up to the girl safely tucked away under hospital bed covers, his face stained with tears, and kisses her on the head, "I'll miss you," he says. And then he sits back down in the hospital chair, and cries until his eyes are red and sore._

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the sad ending. Anyways, what did you think? Please review.**_


End file.
